gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 108 - I Love You, Grease Pig!
Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy finishing up a class this summer (which I passed!), so I haven't had too much time to work on my reviews. With that out of the way, let's continue pushing forward to more new content. Episode 108: I Love You, Grease Pig! Premise: The contestants have to get through a greasy obstacle course relay race with a pig. Fun Fact: Samey was born 17 minutes after Amy (which Amy considered "forever" to come out!). Challenge: Go through greasy obstacle course with a grease pig. Winner(s): Team Kinosewak Reward: A bucket of Jimmy's Beaks and Feet Eliminated: Leonard, for attempting to use his magic powers (which didn't work) and failing to win the challenge for his team. My Favorite Part: The set-ups for each of the plotlines This is definitely a great episode. In fact, this was the one that exceeded my expectations for this season when I first watched it. There are so many great set-ups for the recurring plotlines of the season. Let's start off with Samey and Jasmine's friendship. I really like how Jasmine encourages Samey to stand up for herself and against her sister. There's a great friendship between the two and it was pretty cool seeing Jasmine teach Samey a bit about surviving the great outdoors. Shawn's entrance into their conversation was also pretty great. Despite his zombie apocalypse personality being a bit out of the norm, he's still a really interesting and unique character. He definitely KNOWS his stuff when it comes to survival and he's also pretty hilarious. It was also hilarious when during the challenge, he tells the pig, "To survive this game, you gotta use your head!" And then the pig bites him on the head and he freaks out over his brains. He and Jasmine also have a lot in common and some pretty good chemistry! Jasmine is definitely one of my favorite characters in this season. What can I say? I love Aussie people! And after Manitoba, I became more eager to see more Aussie people on this show! Not only is Jasmine a great leader, but she's also a very good friend and is down to earth. And as we will see later in the season, she shows to have some weaknesses, which comes to show that she's only human, like all of us. Also, her scene with the pig was really cute. Dave and Sky were also pretty good in this episode. This episode made it clear that Sky isn't a Zoey 2.0 after all! Yes, she likes Dave, but she's in it to win it! Also, her skills in this season are actually understandable considering she's the athletic type. And she also proves to be a pretty good leader and has a nice interaction with Dave when he freaks out about the mud all over him. Also, is it just me or is Dave's obsession with cleanliness just like Danny Tanner's from Full House? But he did pull out a funny quote when he thinks that being on this show was a nightmare. And come at me Sugar haters, but I actually love Sugar. In fact, she's my favorite contestant of the season. It's hard for me to hate her, because she's hilarious. Yes, she's gross, not that good looking, and is pretty vile. But I just love how weird, bizarre, kooky, and emotional she is. It makes her more entertaining to watch. She actually pulled some really hilarious lines, like, "Shut your song hole, dressy!", "Nobdy but me is winnin' this hair pageant!", and "Two words: Wiz-ard!" Not to mention the exact title of the episode ;). I'm a bit confused about her attraction with the wizard, but it was pretty funny to see that she was the only one who supported Leonard. Ella is a wonderful character to watch, despite being unrealistic. I love her voice and her interaction with the pig. She and her kind nature are so likeable in this season that it's too hard for me to say that I hate her. It's also nice to see that she's kind to everyone, even the ones who are cruel to her (like Sugar). Max and Scarlett were absolutely HILARIOUS in this episode. It was funny seeing Max's helmet of evil not working, only for Scarlett to fix it and then the evil pig to throw grease at Max. Turns out that Scarlett knows more about being evil and strategic than even Max. Hmm...I wonder....;). A few other things that I liked was Topher signing off the show for a break and the challenge being a good variation on The Obsta-Kill Kourse. My only complaints about it are Leonard being a bit annoying and Amy being a despicably unlikeable character. I realized that I hate Amy more than I did when I first watched the season. Also, I find Chris's quote about him being fine with cruelty to Samey to be kind of mean-spirited. But a few moments like that don't spoil this episode from being really great. This is a great episode that helped me restore my faith in the show. Category:Blog posts